White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion
| next = }} White Tiger: A Hero's Compulsion is a trade paperback volume that collects all six issues of the 2007 comic book limited series White Tiger. The story was written by Tamora Pierce and Timothy Liebe with artwork by Phil Briones, and inks by Don Hillsman. The cover art for this issue was composed by David Mack. The story was colored by Chris Sotomayor and lettered by Rus Wooton. It was edited by Ruwan Jayatilleke with Ralph Macchio as a consulting editor. This volume shipped on September 26th, 2007 and has a page count of 156 pages. Issues * White Tiger 1 - January, 2007 * White Tiger 2 - February, 2007 * White Tiger 3 - March, 2007 * White Tiger 4 - April, 2007 * White Tiger 5 - May, 2007 * White Tiger 6 - November, 2007 Part One Angela Del Toro receives the Jade Tiger Amulets into her possession – a gift from her uncle, the former White Tiger, Hector Ayala. Disguising herself in a black jumpsuit, Angela takes to the streets fighting crime. She disrupts the illegal sale of passports and green cards with an unwelcome assist from Daredevil. She isn't sure who the masked hero truly is, but she knows that it is not Matt Murdock. The following day, Angela meets an old F.B.I. contact named Coville. Coville gives her information linking the passport sale trade to an organization called Chaeyi. He also tells her that one of the major players is a new villain using the name King Cobra. Later still, Angela meets up with Natasha Romanova – the Black Widow. Widow takes her to Potter's Costume shop and helps outfit her in a new costume befitting the name White Tiger. White Tiger hits the streets and begins tracing the Chaeyi money trail. Her investigation leads to a parking garage where she gets into a fight with King Cobra. Also at the scene is Sono Orii – the man responsible for killing Angela's partner in the F.B.I. After a fast and brutal fight, Angela abandons her feud with King Cobra and takes off after Sono. She jumps onto the roof of his car, but the driver manages to shake her off, sending her limp form flying into a newsstand. * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Foggy Nelson * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Karlson * Sano Orii * Kate Neville * Coville * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * Li Ling Potter * Chaeyi * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* Ryker's Island Penitentiary :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Bronx ::* Hell's Kitchen * Amulets of Power * Elasticity * Martial arts * Superhuman agility Part Two White Tiger recovers from her near-brush with death. Unable to strike out directly at Sano, she instead decides to take her aggression out on one of his goons – Eddie V. Halen (an obvious alias). After publicly humiliating the thug, Daredevil and she retire to a nearby rooftop. Angela begins to suspect who Daredevil really is, and drops several hints as to his secret identity. The following day, Angela arrives for an employment interview at a security firm. After withstanding a heavy Q & A session, she lands the job and is placed in charge of safeguarding two rich heiresses, Amy and Nora. That night, Angela (and two more bodyguards) accompanies Amy and Nora to a nightclub called the Genosha Club. There she finds Sano, and prompts a conflict with him. The fight ends in a drawl, and Angela escorts Amy and Nora out of the club. Later, she dons her White Tiger costume and meets up with Daredevil and Spider-Man. She asks Daredevil's assistance in bringing Sano to justice and breaking the Chaeyi ring. Sano and his goons show up, and the heroes get into a fight. Before she can put a stop to him once and for all, several police SWAT cars pull up. The officers begin brandishing hi-tech weaponry. * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Sano Orii * White Tiger, Hector Ayala * Amy Sheridan * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * James "Jamie" Guererro * Mikey * Nora Jackson * Randy * Veronique "Niki" Guererro * Chaeyi * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Genosha Club * Amulets of Power * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced smell * Martial arts * Superhuman agility Part Three A squad of police cars surrounds the White Tiger, Daredevil and Spider-Man. Bearing hi-tech firearms, they open fire on the heroes, who only barely manage to avoid getting hit. Spider-Man web-slings White Tiger and Daredevil to a nearby rooftop out of harm's way. White Tiger is the first to notice that the men firing upon them were not legitimate police officers. The heroes depart, each one deciding to investigate the issue from a different direction. White Tiger changes into her civilian attire and attempts to visit Matt Murdock who is still incarcerated at Ryker's Island Penitentiary. Matt however, refuses to see her. Failing to find any satisfaction with Murdock, Angela turns to the Black Widow for assistance. Elsewhere, Sano Orii consults with Chaeyi operative Mister Pyne. Mister Pyne is also an agent of the State Department, and he has been working as a fence to channel blank green cards and passports into the country. Sano however, needs more black-market visas to satisfy the needs of his father, Kenzo Orri – the Oyabun (leader) of the Orii Yakuza. Later, Angela goes to work at 212 Security. She meets Rayburn Frasier, an I.T. hacker, and her boss's daughter, Perigrine Guererro. Administrator Veronique gives Angela a dress and invites her to a business function. After dinner, Angela hits the streets once again as the White Tiger. She is amazed at how little sleep she requires now that she has been wearing the Jade Tiger Amulets. In the middle of stopping a crime, the White Tiger runs into King Cobra. The two fight one another, and Cobra nearly breaks her spine. He projects a glob of acid spittle, which burns Angela's shoulder. The White Tiger returns home to nurse her wounds. The following day, Angela attends a family function where she speaks with her brother Rey. Rey is a member of the New York City police department and has been researching Sano Orii’s activities in his spare time. That afternoon, Angela goes out again as the White Tiger, and busts up an arms deal taking place in broad daylight. Several people snap photographs of her, and within a day her picture is plastered across the gossip column of the Daily Bugle. * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Jessup Pyne * Sano Orii * Awilda Ayala Del Toro * Matt Murdock * James "Jamie" Guererro * Kenzo Orii * Mikey * Peregrine "Peri" Guererro * Randy * Rayburn Frasier * Rey Del Toro * Sean O'Reilly * Trevor Parsons * Veronique "Niki" Guererro * Chaeyi * New York City Police Department * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* Ryker's Island Penitentiary :* New York City :* The Bronx * Japan :* Tokyo * Amulets of Power * Daily Bugle newspaper * Daredevil's billy club * Spider-Man's web-shooters * Acid projection * Computer hacking * Martial arts * Photography * Superhuman agility Part Four * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Luke Cage * Coville * James "Jamie" Guererro * Peregrine "Peri" Guererro * Rayburn Frasier * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Lizard, Curt Connors * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * Jessup Pyne * Kenzo Orii * Sano Orii * Emma Frost * Chaeyi * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Amulets of Power * Martial arts Part Five Angela has a dream where she is in her room speaking with her late cousin, Hector. Hector tells her that he is proud of her and is always watching out. Angela awakens to the sound of Daredevil shouting at her. She is on the roof of a building and Daredevil reveals that she has been missing for three days. Further, Angela's body appears to be partially camouflaged. As she gets up, her full body comes into view. Angrily, she tells Daredevil that she knows he is actually Danny Rand. Danny finally confesses that he has been doubling as Daredevil over the past several weeks. Danny brings Angela back to her apartment where she rests up. He tells her that smoothed things over with her employers at 212 Security. Angela receives a voicemail message from Jamie Guererro asking her to come in. Not only are they not upset with her for her absence, but they offer to bring her on board full-time. Luke Cage and Danny are present at the meeting at 212. Guererro knows that Angela was injured from King Cobra's venom attack in their last encounter. Angela is angry because Danny all but revealed her double identity to Jamie and Niki. Later, Angela changes into her costume and begins staking out Sano Orii, King Cobra and their Chaeyi contacts. Her investigation is interupted by the untimely arrival of Deadpool. Deadpool is on a mission to capture the Black Cat and mistakes Angela for his target. Angela corrects him citing the fact that she wears white as a clear indicator that she is not the Black Cat. Deadpool makes a few quips and takes off into the night. Angela returns to her apartment only to find Yakuza Oyabun, Kenzo Orii waiting for her. Kenzo asks Angela what it will take to get her to leave his son alone. She replies that there is nothing that can bring her dead partner back to life, and there is nothing that will stop her from bringing Sano Orii down. A few days later, Sano Orii accosts Angela at the park. He holds a gun to her and demands to know what his father said to her. Angela responds with a quip, and Sano fires at her. She blocks the first shot with her handbag, then dives into a nearby lake. Unfortunately, the lake is also occupied by the super-villain known as the Lizard. * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Daredevil, Danny Rand * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Luke Cage * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Lizard, Curt Connors * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * Kenzo Orii * Sano Orii * White Tiger, Hector Ayala * Amy Sheridan * James "Jamie" Guererro * Nora Jackson * Veronique "Niki" Guererro * Avengers * Chaeyi * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Central Park * Amulets of Power * Martial arts * Superhuman agility Part Six The Lizard tackles White Tiger and they both tumble into the Hudson River. Angela harnesses the strength of her amulets and pokes the Lizard in the eye, forcing him to swim away. She then grabs her notebook computer and climbs out of the river. She goes to the police station and gives a statement to Detective Craig. Elsewhere, Kenzo Orii addresses his son Sano and tells him that he is displeased that local law enforcement are now meddling into their affairs. He is also upset that Sano has been unable to sanction the White Tiger. Angela returns to 212 Security and consults with Jamie Guererro. Guererro tells her that if she insists on pursuing the Chaeyi case, then she will have the full support of 212. Angela leaves and dons her costume. She arranges a rooftop meeting of several other heroes including Black Widow, Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Spider-Man. She tells them about a big meeting between Chaeyi agents, and the Yakuza scheduled to take place that evening. The group is eager to help, and Angela points out that they will need photographic evidence of the illegal sale of passports and green cards. Spider-Man is ready for action with his trusty camera. That evening, they arrive at the building where the meet is taking place. After Spidey snaps a few incriminating photographs, the heroes burst in through the windows and begin fighting both Chaeyi members and Yakuza assassins. White Tiger briefly renews her ongoing fight against Cobra, but Cobra manages to escape. In the confusion, Sano Orii pulls a gun on Angela, but accidentally shoots his father instead, killing him. Having broken a serious Yakuza law, Sano is left with no alternative but to take his own life. Although many of the thugs escape, the relationship between the Yakuza and Chaeyi is broken. Some time later, Karlson – leader of Chaeyi consults with some of his agents, including King Cobra. He vows to get revenge against the White Tiger. To bring such a plan to fruition, Karlson enlists the services of Omega Red. The White Tiger has not heard the last of Chaeyi. * White Tiger, Angela Del Toro * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Iron Fist, Danny Rand * Luke Cage * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Lizard, Curt Connors * Omega Red, Arkady Rossovich * Edward "Eddie" V. Halen * Karlson * Kenzo Orii * Sano Orii * Awilda Ayala Del Toro * Detective Craig * James "Jamie" Guererro * Peregrin "Peri" Guererro * Rayburn Frasier * Rey Del Toro * Soledad Ayala * Chaeyi * New York City Police Department * Yakuza * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Hudson River * Amulets of Power * Martial arts * Photography * Primal instinct Recommendations * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * Immortal Iron Fist * Iron Fist Vol 1 * Master of Kung Fu * Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * White Tiger Vol 1 External Links * * * Category:White Tiger Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:September, 2007/Comic issues Category:Trade paperbacks